The Spider-Man Who Laughs
by MasterCaster
Summary: All it takes is one bad day to turn the world's most amazing superhero into the world's most merciless killer. (Inspired by "The Batman Who Laughs" and Spider-Goblin from Earth-21205)
1. Breaking Point

**This is inspired by "_The Batman Who Laughs_" from DC Comics and based off of the Spider-Man from Earth-21205**

**Warning: Character Death!**

**P.S. Spider-Man may be a bit OOC in this chapter. **

* * *

_**Earth: Negative-616**_

_Head pounding..._

_Blood running cold..._

_Muscles aching..._

_Vision blurry..._

This is what Spider-Man felt while his upper body is binded by iron chains as he lays on the cold hard ground.

His old enemy Norman Osborn, also knows as The Green Goblin, has completely lost it this time.

First, the villain released every bad guy from prisons such as Ryker's Island and The Raft which led to a city-wide war in New York as the superheroes struggle to combat the raging super villains along with numerous escaped convicts. Then Norman systematically bombed various landmarks such as The Statue of Liberty, Stark Tower, and even the Daily Bugle building.

Spider-Man went after the man responsible for this massacre only to end up drugged and chained by his foe.

Now in a back alley, Norman Osborn wore his Green Goblin suit without the mask as he stood over the web-slinger. His evil eyes glaring down at him.

"Now, Now, Peter. Be a little bit more presentable. After all, the drugs in your body are only supposed to interfere with your body, not your mind." Norman smiled

Spider-Man struggles to move while trying to make words only for his speech to slur.

Norman, however, accepted the attempt.

He crouches next to the wall-crawler.

"Look, I know that this must be very hard on you. It's hard on both of us! Do you have any idea how long I planned the perfect strategy of breaking every bad guy out of two prisons while coordinating to bomb the city's landmarks?" Norman asked as he stood back up.

"I guess you wouldn't know since you never took the initiative to take a life, huh?"

Spider-Man begins to feel the numbness of his body slowly fade until the point where he can barely move his fingers.

"N-N-Nor..m" Spider-Man mumbles

Norman continued to talk.

"I guess you would never do that anyways. You and your good friend, Yuri Wantanabe, always followed the rules. Right to the end, I heard her shout it over the radio over and over..**_By the book! Bring him in by the book!_**" Norman recited as he looked up to the sky.

"But when I finally got to her, she understood. I saw it in her face, in her eyes. Right before I tossed her into a crowd of sadistic serial killers, I mean." Norman smiled

Spider-Man's teeth clenched in anger as his chains made clinking noises of his weak movements.

"And not only Wantanabe, but your entire rogues gallery are pushing daisies with her. Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture, Electro, Kraven, and countless more including Black Cat. All I had to do was get them all in one area and bomb the living stuffing outta them." Norman explains

Spider-Man raises his head up as he manages to spit out one word.

"W-Why?" he asked almost in a whisper but Norman still heard.

"Simple. So it will just be me and you at this moment. We're running out of time, you and me. We need to evolve, and fast, or we'll miss our chance. There is no "_by the book_" anymore. I threw it out, burned it. We need to be something more. Something more than those Avengers, X-Men, and the Fantastic Four you always ally yourself with. Every story, every character, one by one. All the cops, all the villains looking for that breaking point. It has to exist, Peter. I know it does." Norman explains as he kicks Spider-Man over so he's now on his back.

Norman then looks to his side to see an older man and a child walking towards them, seemingly not noticing what's going on.

"Well, look at this. A man and his child going for a walk in the night." Norman smiles devilishly as he grabs one of his razor bats from his bag.

Seeing this, Spider-Man struggles more while attempting to yell towards the two civilians.

"r-r-run.." he sputters

"Let's see what happens next!" Norman chuckles as he throws the razor bat towards the man which cuts deep into his throat, making him fall to the ground as he bleeds out. The small boy quickly kneels next to the man.

"Uncle?" the kid cries in horror

Norman places a hand over his wide smile.

"That was his uncle? That must be very relatable to you!" Norman taunts as he approaches the kid and crouches next to him.

Norman then opens his bag and pulls out green dust and throws it in the kids face.

The kid begins to cough as noticeable green scales grows on his skin, much to Spider-Man's horror.

The kid stops coughing as his mouth stretches into a smile as he begin to laugh insanely.

Norman as well begins to laugh as he notices more and more people making their way towards him and Spider-Man, trying to escape the chaos.

"Oh, here we go!" Normal cackles as he pulls out pumpkin bombs from his bag and begins to chuck them at the crowd.

Spider-Man's eyes widen as he watches people become incinerated by the bombs. Just more innocent people dying and the man who's the cause of it is enjoying every second.

Spider-Man struggles even more as he tries to speak, finally saying the name.

"NORMAN!" Spider-man yells angrily

Using all of his strength to fight past the drugs, Spider-Man manages to get to his feet and breaks the chains off of him.

Now free, Spider-Man yells once more.

"NORMAN!"

With his web shooters damaged, Spider-Man lunges towards Norman and punches him onto the ground, stopping other bombs from being thrown.

In complete rage, Spider-Man beats down on Norman.

"STOP!" Spider-Man yells as he right hooks his enemy.

Norman spits blood out of his mouth and grins up at his foe.

"No, I'll keep.."

_WHAM!_

But Norman was interrupted by another blow to the face.

"STOP!" Spider-Man roared furiously

"I-I'll go after your friends...and your family next!"

_WHAM!_

"NO, YOU"LL STOP!" Spider-Man shrieks while he tries to catch his breath while continuing to wail on Norman.

"Y-You couldn't save your uncle or Gwen. I still remember what happened to the latter..IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Norman laughs and continues to do so.

In blind fury, Spider-Man grabs Norman and holds him in a headlock.

"STOP IT!" Spider-Man screams as his arm tightens around Norman's neck.

But the villain managed to choke out laughter.

"BE QUIET!" Spider-Man screams again as his hold gets even tighter.

Norman's laughs get louder.

"SHUT UP!"

Everything that has happened tonight, all the deaths and misery that took place because of this one man engaged Peter unlike anyone has ever seen before. Spider-Man uses his super strength and lurched his arm that was around Norman's to the side, causing Osborn's neck to emit a loud snap sound.

The laughing stopped and so did the world.

Spider-Man's eyes opened as he found himself holding Norman Osborn's dead body.

He just stands there, his eyes, one visible by one of the cracked eye lens, widened while feeling sick to his stomach as he continues to hold the villain's corpse in shock at what he just done.

But as Spider-Man was distracted by grief, he failed to notice a faint green smoke exiting Norman's mouth and being inhaled by Spider-Man through his partially damaged mask.

* * *

**I'm planning on making this a three chapter story with some changes from the original story this was inspired by.**

**If anyone liked this then please favorite, follow, and review if you want a second chapter.**


	2. The Spider-Goblin Rises

**I see a number of people enjoyed this.**

**WARNING: Multiple Character Deaths and some Graphic Imagery.**

* * *

_**Two**__** Days Later...**_

In the end, the heroes won.

All of the super villains have been captured and returned to prison while a large number of escaped convicts are still at large.

The streets are messy.

Damage Control has been working tirelessly to clean up the mess from two nights ago while...bodies are still being collected by the meat wagons.

A giant memorial for all of those who have lost their lives will be held in a few short days.

Most superheroes are used to seeing collateral damage but dead bodies are an entirely different story. Stuff like that is more up the alleys like Punisher or Wolverine.

Everyone has been taking it hard..but not as hard as Spider-Man.

He lost two good friends and _almost_ his whole rogues gallery because of Goblin. The only body not accounted for was Eddie Brock; also known as Venom. So that means Goblin missed one.

Villains like Doc Ock and Scorpion were evil but did they really deserve to have their lives taken away by some mad man? Sure, they were bad but still.

Yuri and Black Cat were always good friends of his. They most likely screamed for him to save them before Goblin took their lives. The thoughts of their pain has been haunting Peter for hours.

But nothing was more haunting to him than the fact that he killed Norman Osborn.

Never taking a life of another is a promise that he made on his Uncle Ben's grave and swore to never break it but as with the usual parker-luck, that promise wasn't broken, it was shattered like a ball hitting a window.

Spidey still remembers the ghostly stare of Norman's dead eyes.

But now his eyes are glued to the crazed eyes of the goblinfied citizens down below the catwalk where he stood.

Remember that kid Norman sprayed in the face with some sorta gas? It actually makes people just like him. Both physically and mentally.

Everyone had goblin-like ears with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and green scales on their skin.

Too dangerous to be kept on the streets, all citizens who were infected were rounded up and kept in a Stark Industries Warehouse until a cure is made.

Spider-Man sighed as he continued to view the cluster of crazies, he then began to feel a strong itch on the back of his neck and began to scratch it

The itching has been going on since yesterday and it's starting to drive him crazy. No ointment or anything is calming it down.

Spider-Man continues to scratch his neck, unaware of his approaching visitor.

"Hello, Spider-Man." the male voice greeted.

Spider-Man glanced over to see the super soldier himself, Captain America standing beside him.

"Hiya, Cap." Spider-Man waved as he stopped scratching himself.

Captain America rested his arms on the catwalk railing and looked down at the crazed crowd.

"Did you see the autopsy report of Norman?" Cap asked

Spider-Man nodded.

"Yeah. The serum that made Norman the green goblin was eating away at him from the inside, slowly killing him. That's what pushed him to do all of this...why he pushed me." Spider-Man sighed.

"Will you be alright?" Cap asked again

"Eh, I've been drugged before. Nothing I can't handle." Spider-Man answered nonchalantly

"I meant what happened to Norman." Cap corrected

Spider-Man's head hung in shame.

"I-I can't believe I actually did it, Steve. I killed someone! I took a life! What kinda hero am I?" Spider-Man cried as he placed both hands on the sides of his head.

Captain America placed a hand on Spidey's shoulder.

"Peter. You know that I got my hands dirty before, right?" Captain America reminded

"Yeah but those were Nazis and Hydra Agents. What you did was completely justified. The people who didn't die from Norman tossing bombs at them saw what I did. Everyone think that I'm a monster! They would all be praising J Jonah Jameson for being right about me if he wasn't killed two nights ago." Spidey argued

Captain America sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe everyone would thank you for getting rid of that demon. Who knows. But..."

Cap released his hand from Spider-Man's shoulder.

"I know what you're feeling. I felt the same way back in the war after taking a life for the first time. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Cap explained

Under his mask, Spider-Man smiled softly.

"Thanks, Steve." the web-head thanked.

Captain America gave a nod before looking back down to the insane citizens.

"Our greatest minds are working on a cure. It might take a few months, maybe more but we'll get these people back to normal. And hopefully soon." said Captain America

"Why?" Spider-Man scowled

"A psychologist tried to speak to one of them this afternoon. She almost got her throat bitten off." Captain America answered grimly

"HA!"

...

...

...

...

Spider-Man covers his mouth as he glances at Captain America who was staring back with a surprised expression of Spidey's sudden laughter.

Spider-Man uncovered his mouth.

"T-That wasn't funny..sorry." Spider-Man said meekly as he gently scratched his neck once more.

* * *

_**Three Days Later...**_

"Peter? Are you in there, sweetie?" Aunt May asked on the other side of the closed door that is her nephew's and his wife's bedroom.

In the room, Peter sat on his and MJ's bed just staring blankly at the wall.

"Peter?" Aunt May called again

The old lady heard shuffling from the other side and the doorknob jiggling.

A few seconds later, Peter opened the door to reveal that he was still wearing his Spider-Man suit but without the mask.

"Is something wrong, Aunt May?" Peter asked as his oddly-yellowish eyes stared at his aunt.

"Y-Yes. Dinner's ready." she answered uncomfortably

Peter continued to stare dead at his aunt before answering.

"Okay.." Peter said as he began to walk out of his room before being stopped by his aunt.

"Change your clothes first! We don't want people looking in through the windows and seeing you. Your whole cover will be blown!" May argued

Peter's yellow eyes met May's once more.

"Sure.." he answered quickly

Peter went back into his room and closed the door behind him to change.

As May walked away, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

* * *

A few minutes later:

Aunt May, Mary Jane Watson/Parker, and Peter Parker all sat at the dinner table. The two women ate their food as Peter seems to be pushing it around on his plate looking as if he's a walking corpse.

Mary Jane noticed this and grew worried for her husband.

"Peter, what's wrong?" MJ asked in concern.

Peter stopped and looked up at his wife.

"Whatever do you mean?" he smiles like nothing is amiss.

Mary Jane has always been the person to love Peter's smiles. But with recent events, it just makes her feel uneasy.

"I mean is there something wrong with you? Are you sick?" she elaborated.

Peter scowled.

"Sick? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Your eyes are yellow, your skin looks sickly green, you've been distant and just spent most time in our bedroom or the bathroom. I'm starting to worry about you, tiger." Mary continues.

Aunt May decided to cut in.

"I-Is everything alright, dear? Is how you've been acting lately have anything to do with Mr. Osborn's passing?" the old lady asked.

Peter sighs at the question as he places his fork onto his plate and takes a sip from the liquid from his glass.

The liquid is red wine...something Peter has never drank before. Just one of many things that has changed about him.

"I feel like I should tell you all the truth." Peter began as he got up from his seat.

"When I...When _**I **_killed Goblin, I was infected with a new strain of nanotoxin unlike anything I've encountered before. It was there all along in his heart, more virulent than that stuff which transforms people into goblins. Trapped in his cells, harmless unless..."

"Unless he died..." MJ concluded

He nodded.

"Yes, MJ. As soon as the necrosis hit, the toxin was released, just enough to infect one person, in close proximity...that being me." Peter added

Aunt May placed a hand over her mouth.

"It's been at work for nearly a week, rewiring my mind to make it more like...**his**...and not only mentally."

With that, Peter got up from his seat and pulled up his shirt to reveal his body with had multiple green scales everywhere, causing the two women to gasp.

Peter then put his shirt back down and continued to speak.

"And if you hadn't already noticed, my ears have been looking more pointy as of late. All part of his plan to make whoever killed him would _become _him." Peter explained

Mary Jane struggled to speak.

"Have you told anyone yet?" she asked fearfully

Peter shook his head.

"I had to confirm my suspicions. And I was right..." Peter answered with no emotion.

"Well, w-we can call some of your friends. Mr. Stark or Reed Richards to help you!" Aunt May suggested cautiously.

"Yeah! We would need to keep you somewhere safe before the transformation is complete. Maybe the Negative Zone?" MJ added with a hint of hope in her voice.

"No...that won't work." Peter replied bluntly

"What do you mean?" MJ scowled

"It's simple, dearest...**I don't want to be stopped!**" Peter smiled as his yellow eyes flashed menacingly

MJ started to back up while holding a protective arm in front of Aunt May.

"Peter...please don't do something you'll regret." MJ pleaded

"**I have no regrets.**" says Peter as he pulls up his shirt sleeves to reveal that he's wearing his web-shooters.

_THWIP!  
_

_THWIP!_

Peter shot a line of webbing at his aunt and wife which immediately wrapped around their necks.

The two females struggled to break free of the sticky webs but found it to be futile.

**"Hold still now."** he laughed while reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small bag of a green substance.

Peter tossed the bag at his aunt and wife which contents exploded out upon impact, immediately inhaled by the two.

Both feel onto their knees coughing madly as their skin became a faint tint of green with scales slowly emerging from their skin.

Within a few seconds, their eyelids shoot open revealing their now yellow eyes.

Mary Jane and Aunt May's looks of worry changes into expressions that belongs to one who is insane, the two begin to cackle.

With a sly grin, Peter pulls out a cell phone and dials a number before putting the phone to his ear.

Half a minute later, the caller answered Peter's call.

"**Hiya, Miles. Do you mind coming over to my place real quick? I have something cool to show you.**" Peter smiled evilly

* * *

_**A week later...**_

_A new villain has arose..._

_Whoever this man is, he highly resembles the Green Goblin, also known as Norman Osborn, who perished last week. Except this one isn't colored green and purple, but has a red and blue color scheme instead. The grave of Norman Osborn which resides next to his son, Harry Osborn was searched and his corpse was still present. This new goblin is responsible for the death of multiple heroes and villains._

_A few days ago, Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted was attacked._

_Security recordings from inside of the building mansion revealed disturbing videos of well known members of the X-Men and the students attending the school to control their powers trapped in the Danger Room where the mutants trained were shown getting brutalized to death by multiple hazards used for exterminating mutants while fellow mutants outside of the room struggled to open the door. While they were distracted, the new goblin attacked from behind and killed them all. After the bloodied deed was complete, The new goblin looked up to the camera and smiled while waving as the last of the mutants in the danger room perished._

_**"Another example of my handy work!"**_

_Headmaster of the School, Charles Xavier was found in his office. His life wasn't taken but he was revealed to be brain dead._

_**"Baldy tried to enter my mind. All he found was darkness and insanity!"**_

_Three of the X-Men not accounted for are Wolverine, Storm, and Jubilee. Speculations have come up that the three either escaped, kidnapped, or were killed elsewhere._

_**"Hehehehehehe"**_

_The country of Latveria is in ruins as Castle Doom, home of Victor Von Doom, was demolished by a large missile that was theorized to have been launched by the new goblin by hacking into the military mainframe. Victor Von Doom is confirmed to have died in the attack._

_**"Doom went out with a bang! HAHA!"**_

_The Baxter Building, Headquarters to The Fantastic Four, is under cleanup as a confirmed attack from the new goblin took place. Each member was killed in different ways too brutal to tell. The only safe casualty that can be discussed is Ben Grimm, a.k.a The Thing, who's remains was nothing but dust and rocks. The children of Reed Richards and Sue Storm have gone missing along with a gadget belonging to the former, The Phantom Zone Projector._

_**"Those four were always admired for their strengths and skills. Too bad they all died like little worms. As for their kids, I suspect that ol' Namor has them hidden in Atlantis. I'll get to them eventually."**_

_Large fires were set onto The Raft and Stryker's Island from a large blast of napalm gas and a bomb thrown from the new goblin. The deaths of multiple Super-Villains and Security Guards have been confirmed._

_**"What a gas! HOO-HOO!"**_

_Street-Vigilante: Daredevil was found hanging from a flagpole on the side of a building with the wire of his billy club acting as a noose. His identity is revealed to be blind lawyer, Matthew Murdock. His partner, Foggy Nelson continues to grieve over the loss of his partner and has decided to closed down their law firm and move out of New York City._

**_"Daredevil didn't SEE that coming!"_**

_Daredevil is one of many confirmed deaths of vigilantes by the hands of the new goblin. Others being Iron Fist, Moon Knight, Night Thrasher, DarkHawk, and more._

**_"I was just cleaning the filth from the streets."_**

_The remaining heroes including The Avengers, are looking deeply into this threat and are ready for combat._

**_"Not for__ Long!"_**

_And lastly, the strongholds containing the goblin-infected victims have been broken into and all civilians have been taken. Security Footage reveals that the new goblin has taken them to places unknown._

**_"I just wanted some friends..hehe"_**

_But one question still remains in everyone's minds..._

_Where is Spider-Man?_

_Has he also fallen to this new villain?_

_Everyone is keeping hopes that he's still alive and will defeat this foe._

...

...

...

...

...

"_**He's gone.**_"

* * *

_**Somewhere in New York:**_

"You really thought I would run and hide from you, Parker?"

A masculine figure made of a black symbiote stood firm.

Eddie Brock, also known as Venom, stared daggers at his old enemy.

"Don't think for a second that we're afraid of you! Killing large chunks of heroes and villains changes nothing! You are still weaker than us." Venom growled

Out of the shadows came a figure garbed with red clothing such as a vest with a red hood with a cape on the back onto pulled over the head of the figure with red gloves and boots. The figure's arms and legs are covered with blue metallic sleeves and a blue version of the Green Goblin's mask.

"**So you've deduced my identity, eh?**" The Goblin asked

Venom's long tongue slithered from his mouth.

"It wasn't difficult, Spider-Puke! You can never hide from us." Venom snarled

"**No, no. Spider-Man is no more. Dead, finished, ancient history. I've destroyed my old suit and made a new one. I'm the Goblin now!**" Goblin answered

Venom didn't care, however.

"So you finally snapped and went on a murdering rampage? We always knew that you're weak, Parker. But we both know the true reason why you crossed our path!" Venom snarled, preparing to attack.

Goblin laughed.

"**I'm not here for a fight, much less for you, Brock. I'm here for my symbiote.**" Goblin replied

Venom scowled.

"_Your _symbiote? The same one you abandoned years ago? No dice, Parker. It's with me now!" Venom seethed

Venom could see the Goblin's yellow eyes staring them down through the eye holes of the goblin mask.

"**That's not your call, Eddie.**" Goblin boomed as he knelt on the ground.

Goblin took off his right glove revealing his green, scale-covered hand with sharp black nails.

"**Symbiote come back to me. Come back to where you belong!**" Goblin beckoned

Venom gave off a hoarse laughter.

"This shall be fun!" Venom said with amusement as Goblin continued his speech.

"**I was wrong to get rid of you. I was wrong to give up the gifts you've granted me. Come back to me and I shall give you the victory that you deserve. A victory with someone who can actually achieve it. Unlike your current host...**" Goblin spoke with a voice that almost sounded sincere.

But Eddie became angry by Goblin's words.

"YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE! AND I'VE GIVEN THE SYMBIOTE MORE VICTORIES FROM BATTLE THAN YOU EVER COULD HAVE!" Venom roared but Goblin didn't react.

"**If you come back to me, I promise to never try to separate ourselves ever again. Just you and me, together at last. The world will be ours!**" Goblin finished

Eddie glared harder at Goblin.

"Not happening!" he stated angrily

But Goblin had one last thing to say...

"**Eddie Brock is weak and you know that. We BOTH know this for a fact.**" Goblin concluded

"THAT'S IT!" Venom roared as he lunged towards Goblin.

But suddenly, Eddie felt the venom symbiote pulsate and shiver around him.

"What?" he asked in confusion only to find that the symbiote has separated from him.

Eddie landed onto the ground, stark naked.

The black mass that is the symbiote began to slowly sliver towards Goblin who's hand is still reached out.

"V-Venom? What are you doing?!" Eddie asked weakly as he tried to reach for the symbiote only for the sentient ooze to form a venom-head and roar at Eddie, making the man recoil in fear and surprise.

The symbiote latched itself on Goblin's bare arm and started to crawl onto his green skin.

"**Welcome home, friend.**" Goblin smiled

But Eddie didn't agree with this.

"N-No..No No NO NO!" Eddie screamed as tears formed in his eyes.

The symbiote fully slid into Goblin's costume as it managed to bond with the rest of his skin.

Goblin then placed his red glove back on.

"**You're so pathetic, you know that, Brock?**" Goblin asked as his eyes moved to the naked man on the ground.

"**You're a failed journalist who had a grudge. Then you acted like a bratty child and went to church to pray for, I don't know...revenge against me? You bonded with the symbiote and tried to kill me as payback for '_ruining your life_' even though your life was set to fail from the very beginning.**" Goblin began as he slowly approached Eddie.

"**Your mother died giving birth to the mistake which you are, I believe she just off'd herself as soon as she first laid eyes on you. Your father despised you and no matter how hard you tried he never cared about his own son for a second. Your wife left you after your big blunder with the Sin-Killer, and constant hilarious failure of trying to take my life. You're such a loser, Brock!**"

Eddie tried to crawl away from Goblin, knowing that he's next.

"**Your life is meaningless, a joke. You aren't worthy to be happy or to gain a victory, unlike me.**" hot tears run down Eddie's cheeks as he got to his feet and tried to run away only for Goblin to shoot a line of black webs at Eddie's legs, making him fall to the ground.

"**But I admire your strength. Your strength to continue on with a life that has everyone treating you like a doormat. However, I'm not sure if that makes you optimistic or just flat-out stupid. It must be the latter.**" Goblin continued as he reeled Eddie closer and closer to the point where Eddie's ankles made it to Goblin's hands.

"**But now, Eddie...this is the end of the line for our long living feud...**"

Goblin spun Eddie around and grabbed him by the throat.

A face of extreme terror was the only look present on Brock's face.

"p-please...don't kill me..." Eddie sobbed

The desperation and fear of Eddie Brock's voice filled Goblin with an immense amount of joy.

"**Like you said, Brock. I'm a killer now...and besides...**"

Goblin's free arm reached for his goblin mask and pulled it off, revealing Peter Parker's green goblin-like face with sharp teeth.

"**I'm doing the world a favor!**"

Suddenly, the venom symbiote formed over goblin's face, now resembling the same sharp teeth, long tongue, and large white eyes that the Brock is far to familiar with.

Eddie began to scream only for the jaws of Venom to reach out and started to consume him whole...

A few minutes later, the long pink tongue licked the fresh blood off it's host's red gloves.

Finishing, the venom symbiote removed itself from goblin's face and burrowed back into the costume.

Goblin placed back on his mask and hood and licked his lips.

"**Tastes like chicken.**" he quipped before walking away to the location of his _ultimate goal..._

* * *

_**Avengers Mansion:**_

_Bodies everywhere..._

"**You know? I've always found it odd that every weapon collected from past villains have been kept here. The thought of some psycho obtaining these and using them against every one of us always had me a bit paranoid but I was always so unsure to say anything. But now, it's a reality!**" Goblin laughed as he looked around at the collection of dead heroes surrounding him.

_Captain America lays motionless on the ground as his head has been severed by his own shield._

_Falcon had his wings clipped...along with the rest of his limbs._

_Hawkeye will now find it hard to preform archery with two arrows having been shoved into both of his eyes._

_The only thing remaining of Black Widow is her lower half with the upper been consumed by the venom symbiote._

"**And I even had the liberty of using your own weapons against you! Like how I modified a Pym Particle that I _'borrowed'_ from Hank Pym...after I shrunk him down and kept stomping my foot until he was a small red stain. I modified the particle and used it on my old buddy, Shell-Head!" **

Nearby was a mangled chunk of red and gold metal with blood and bits of anything in the human body pushing out of the small holes belonging to the man once called Tony Stark.

"**I made it to where only Iron Man's armor shrinks, crushing Tony on the inside!**"

_Quicksilver's finally dies of blood loss after his legs being separated by a weapon that shoots buzz saws._

"**I also had use of Reed's phantom-zone projector. With it, I've sent beings like Thor, Ghost Rider, Dr. Strange, Hulk, Luke Cage, and any other character who aren't as easy to kill like the rest to the Phantom Zone! They will have the likes of Annihilus to keep them company.**"

Goblin turns to a man behind who's very weakened.

This man being Wolverine...

"W-Why? Why would you do this, Parker?" Wolverine coughs

"**Because I needed to reach a higher place. Norman explained this to me the night he died but I thought he was crazy. It wasn't until long until I saw what he meant. We needed to evolve! But Norman was an old fool, me on the other hand, I have so much potential! Potential that I kept tucked down and hidden. But now I'm done holding back, done being held back by all of you!**" Goblin explained.

Wolverine growls as he struggles to stand.

"I won't let you kill anymore!" he snarls

Goblin laughs.

"**How kind of you! I was tired of always being the one to get my hands dirty.**" Goblin explained

Wolverine scowled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

Goblin raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

The door to the room opens with a group of goblin-fied citizens who Goblin stole.

The goblin people pushed two women into the room, Jubilee and Storm.

Jubilee quickly looks around and spots Wolverine.

"Logan!" she called while picking up the barely conscious Storm.

"Storm's hurt very badly! We need to get her help!" Jubilee cried as she carried Storm into Wolverine's arms.

"I-I-i'm fi.." Storm tries to speak but begins to violently cough.

"Hang in there, Ororo." said Wolverine as he gently grooms Storm's white hair.

"**How sweet! You three are like a little family. Storm being your lovely wife and Jubilee being your little girl. The closest things I have to a kid is Miles.**"

"Let me guess, you murdered him too?" Wolverine snarled as he placed Storm back into Jubilee's arms.

Goblin shook his head.

"**Nope. MILES! COME HERE!**" Goblin called loudly.

Suddenly, a green skinned teen approaches and stops next to goblin. He wears a black Spider-Man costume with the red lines now being green.

"Y-Y-Yes, s-sir?" the goblin-fied Miles Morales hisses with a terrifying smile.

Wolverine stared at Miles with shock before turning to Goblin in anger.

"You monster! He treated you as a brother and you do this to him?" Wolverine spats in disgust.

Goblin shrugs.

"**Oh, here we go! Me getting lectured by the worst father on earth!" **Goblin sighed in annoyance.

Wolverine growled as he bent his knees and tried to pop his claws but couldn't as his body was in pain. Which was odd since his healing factor would've kicked in already.

"**And if you're wondering why you're healing factor is sucking at the moment, it's because I injected you with liquid carbonadium. The crap that cancels your precious healing power.**" Goblin explains

Jubilee helps Wolverine up.

"Stay with Storm!" Wolverine ordered

The teen obeyed as the former turns and glares at the traitor.

Working through the immense pain, Logan finally pops his claws.

"I may not be able to heal, but I can still fight!" Wolverine snarled

Goblin puts his hands up.

"**As much as I would love to fight some hairy beefcake, I have other business to attend to so I'll just wrap this up right now.**" said Goblin as he pulled a small bag from his bag.

"What is that?" Wolverine pointed.

"**This is a modified version of goblin powder, the same one that was used to turn people into goblins! This batch makes whoever comes in contact very, very aggressive and murderous for a short time before killing whoever is infected. At first, I tested it out on your old pal, Sabertooth! He killed some members of the Brotherhood but his life didn't last very long. My next lab rat was your boy, Daken. He actually killed Mr. Sinister! Can you believe it? You must be soooooooo proud! But the dust lasted a little too long and he tried to attack me so he ended up with a live bomb shoved down his throat. But the last subject was X-23, she was the subject that contained the perfect batch! X-23 managed to have slaughtered the mutants she was hiding with before dying herself. So here we are...**"

Goblin tossed the bag over to Wolverine who was immediately covered in green dust.

"LOGAN!" Jubilee screamed fearfully.

Wolverine coughed as he felt his entire body heating up, the feeling of berserker rage taking over.

Wolverine's eyes glowed red as he turns to Jubilee and Storm.

He growls as he slowly approaches his prey as Goblin watches with a smile.

"Logan?" Jubilee asked fearfully as she began to back up with Storm.

The weather controlling mutant raises her free hand weakily. Her hand began to spark with electricity.

"Logan...I'm warning yo-"

RRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!

Wolverine lunged towards the two women claws first.

Goblin, Miles, and the other goblin-fied citizens laughed like maniacs as they watched Wolverine tear the two women he cared so much for to shreds.

A few minutes later, the screams of Jubilee and Storm finally stopped. Over them stood Wolverine with his gloves and claws dropping with fresh blood. His breathing became un-even and short as he clutched his chest and grunted with pain. Wolverine's chest expanded one last time before the life left from his eyes. Wolverine fell backwards to the ground, lifeless.

Goblin approaches the three corpes and dipped his fingers into the growing puddle of blood that might've belonged to Storm or Jubilee, or just a mix between the two.

Goblin drew a smiley face on the ground as he chuckled.

* * *

It wasn't long until New York fell.

Goblin has completely taken over with any form of resistance having been killed by the former and his goblin army.

Sitting on a throne made of human bones, the goblin drinks red wine from the skull of his many victims as he begins to plan his take-over of the entire country and soon, the world.

With earth's mightiest heroes disposed of, no one will stand in his way. Of course, he still has characters like Captain Britain and Black Panther to add to his kill-count but they'll get there's soon.

On the armchair of his throne, Goblin taps his sharp nails on the helmet that once belonged to Magneto (_**That was a fun kill!**_) as he looks back on what Uncle Ben told him years ago.._"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."_

He never truly known what power was.

Being Spider-Man was just a small taste but as the goblin, he has twice more power with the added symbiote.

Evolving was _the_ best thing to have ever happened to him and soon, everyone will bow before the Goblin!

...

...

_Is this the end?_

_Is this where the story concludes?_

_Everyone's dead... There's not much heroes left..._

_Who can stop this mad man?_

_Who can bring earth back on the path to a good future?_

_Who will..._

"AW. SHUT UP!"

_Wait..Who said that?_

"It's Deadpool, you bozoo! Who else?"

_Deadpool? Where have you been this whole time?_

"I don't know. I was just manifested in this crap-show of a fanfiction. Plus, this is a total rip-off of from when I killed the Marvel Universe! This time, it's Spider-Man who's killing everyone!"

_And the batman who laughs was a big inspiration to this._

"Yeah...real original. Anyways, I take it you want me to fight ol' web-head?"

_Wait..you're going to battle Goblin?_

"Well, yeah. That's the whole reason why I'm being used in this story. So when do I fight him?"

_Next chapter._

"I'm pretty sure the readers would love to see me and Goblin fight right about now."

_But it'll kill the suspense!_

"Whatever! Sorry everyone but you're all just going to have to wait until you see the best fight scene of your entire life. So epic that it'll make all of Avengers: Endgame look like Batman & Robin. See you guys!"


	3. Deadpool vs Spider-Goblin

_**A Spider-Man who laughs is a Spider-Man who wins.**_

New York...or at least it was New York.

The skies are now cloudy and red with the shadows of damaged skyscrapers looming over the already dark environment.

_KA-BOOM!_

A giant tank crudely painted red and black rolls over the broken terrain that was once a regular street of the big apple.

_KA-BLAM!_

Another missile shot out of the cannon, exploding in impact at the large group of goblin-fied citizens.

The treads of the tank rolls over and crushes the burnt and mangled bodies of the dead goblins.

The driver, who is Deadpool, steers the tank while his friend Bob, a hydra agent, released more missiles while Deadpool sings along with the carnage.

"_Da-Da-Do-Do-Do. Another one bites the dust. Da-Da-Do-Do-Do. Another one bites the dust._" the merc sings.

"D-Deadpool. How much farther to the goblin's throne?" asked Bob nervously

Deadpool smiled gleefully as he runs over an injured goblin who attempts to crawl away only to have its head squashed by the tank.

"Not far. Why?" he asked

"W-We're almost out of missiles and there's a large number of goblins trailing at the back of the tank!" The Hydra agent answers.

Deadpool stops the tank

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bob yells

"Just keep blasting what's in front of us. I'll take care of the back." Deadpool hops to the back of the tank and grabs a hold of the machine guns used for firing out the back with the small narrow window built into the tank.

"I'm about to get all Rambo in here!" Deadpool shouts as he begins to spit lead.

Deadpool and Bob spent the last few days killing goblins. At first, Deadpool found Bob at an abandoned Hydra base hiding away. The agent told the merc about the Goblin King and his servants killed every Hydra agent in New York except for him. Deadpool really didn't expect the guy to still be living as he was just looking for things that went BOOM! But it was nice to see a familiar face still breathing. Bob introduced DP to an old Hydra tank hidden away and with a few modifications from your favorite Merc, the two began their killing spree.

How many have they killed so far? Deadpool lost count after 879.

As Bob said, he finally ran out of missiles.

"Deadpool! I'm empty!" Bob announced

Deadpool turned.

"Guess it's time to make our escape."

Deadpool handed Bob the machine gun.

He then went down to the ground and moved a slab of wood, revealing a hole at the bottom of the tank.

"How did that get there?" Bob asked in confusion.

"I made that hole with a powerful laser device I had somehow." The Merc answered

"Okay...so are we just going to hide under the tank? I mean, they'll find us eventually." Bob explained

Deadpool held a finger up.

"There's a reason why I stopped at this very area." said Deadpool as he pointed down the hole.

Looking down, Bob spotted a manhole cover right under the tank.

"That's genius!" Bob admired.

Suddenly, the sounds of growling sounded from the tank.

The noise of multiple sharp nails climbing the tank and scratching the top lid surrounded the two.

"I-I'll go first." said Bob as he removed the manhole cover and dropped into the sewer.

Before leaving himself, Deadpool reached for a nearby wooden box that he brought along.

Opening the box, it was revealed to be containing a bomb.

A big bomb...

Setting the countdown for at least eight seconds, Deadpool activated the explosive and dived into the hole with Bob.

Just in time as the latch of the tank was ripped off and the goblins started to pile in and look for their prey.

_3..._

Down in the sewer, Deadpool caught up to an already running Bob.

The former grabbed the latter's arm to try to pull him farther.

_2..._

"Cover your ears, Bob!" Deadpool commanded

In the tank, a curious goblin grabbed the bomb to inspect in, not aware of what it was.

_1..._

_BOOOOOOOOM_!

The explosion shook the ground as it echoed throughout the sewer.

The two friends covered their ears.

After a few minutes, they uncovered them.

"You had a bomb?" Bob asked in surprise.

Deadpool smiled proudly.

The biggest one that I could find back at your base." he replied before turning around.

"Alright, Bobby. We're almost at the Goblin's lair." The Merc announced

"How do you know that?" Bob scowled

"Because the author wants us to be." Deadpool answers nonchalantly.

"What?" Bob asked confused.

Deadpool shook his head.

"I said I saw a huge pile of bones ahead of the tank. Must be where he resides and plans out his evil schemes." Deadpool explained

As the two made it to a latter leaving the sewers, they emerged back on the surface.

Once Bob got out of the hole, he gasped for breath.

"Oh gawd! It smells like the hulk took a giant dump in there!" Bob gagged.

"Trust me. Down there was nothing compared to Hulk's radioactive turds." said Deadpool

Bob's eyes narrowed.

"How do..."

"You don't want to know how I know that." Deadpool interrupts.

Anyways...

The two are met with a giant pile of bones and on top, a lone figure waits.

"That's the goblin!" Bob said fearfully.

The Goblin King didn't seem to notice the two before him. Or he just didn't care.

"I think he's asleep." Bob whispered

"Oh, yeah. After that large explosion he's still asleep." Deadpool mocked

Bob glared at Deadpool.

"okay fine! maybe he doesn't notice us. so the best course of action would be to sneak up behind him and take him out." Bob planned.

"HEY GOBLIN! WAKE UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Deadpool yelled

The loud voice made Bob jump and turn to Deadpool.

"You idiot! We just lost the element of surprise thanks to you! And why did you tell him to wake up?" Bob vented.

"**I'm already aware of your presence, fool.**" The Goblin spoke.

Bob shivered at sound of the dark cold voice.

The Goblin's evil eyes shift at Deadpool.

"**I've been expecting you, Wade. So what is your master plan involving my assassination?**" the villain asked.

Deadpool grabbed his gun from its holster and held it in the air for the goblin to see.

"I was just planning on popping a cap in your noggin." Deadpool said with a smile.

The Goblin leaned his head back and let out hoarse laughter.

"**You really think I'll go down THAT easily?"** he asked

Deadpool and Bob looked at each other before looking back at Goblin.

"Yes." both answered at the same time.

Goblin chuckled and snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Only Thanos can snap like that!" said Deadpool

Behind Goblin emerged three figures. From his left and right came Goblin MJ and Goblin Aunt May. On top of Goblin's throne perched a Goblin Miles Morales.

"...Is that all?" Deadpool questioned with a bored tone in his voice.

Bob's eyes widened as he shoved Deadpool.

"Dude, don't say stuff like that!" Bob yelled

Deadpool shrugged.

"What's the problem? He only has three lackeys. We killed the entire goblin fleet besides the three stooges up there." Deadpool explained.

Goblin raised an eyebrow.

"**All of them?**" he asked snarkly.

Behind Goblin and the three others with a group of more goblin-fied people.

"Ohh..." said Deadpool

"**You may have depleted a large number of my army but I still have more. Now then...KILL THEM!****" **Goblin commanded.

The goblins rushed down the pile of bones towards the two men.

Deadpool grabbed both of his katana blades.

"Might want to get a weapon out, Bob." said Deadpool

"We left most of the supplies in the tank before it exploded. I have nothing!" Bob panicked

Deadpool stabbed one of his katanas into the ground and in his back pocket, he pulled out machine guns out of...somewhere and gave them to Bob.

"Thanks! Wait...where did these come from?" Bob asked.

"All that you need to know is I came packing some serious heat!" Deadpool answered

"That's cool but these came out of no where." Bob continued

"Mallet space, brotha." Deadpool replied

Bob shrugged.

"Works for me." said Bob as he began to fire away.

Goblins fell to the ground lifeless from Bob's bullets while Deadpool made quick work of each that didn't get shot. Two sharp blades swish through the air and collides with each goblin, slicing off their limbs or head.

The small army goblin begins to shrink rapidly after each shot fired and blade swung.

"Deadpool! We're doing it!" Bob smiles as the lasts of the goblins fall.

But suddenly, a web line attaches to Bob's gun and is forcefully disarmed.

Goblin Morales jumps from the throne and lands perfectly on the ground in front of Bob. He looks up with an evil grin, his shark-like yellow teeth sending a shiver down Bob's spine.

The agent frantically searched for something to defend himself and behold! A broken bone with a skarp edge is near his foot.

Quickly picking the bone up, Bob faces Miles once more.

"Alright pal, I'm armed!" Bob warned, trying to sound threatening.

Miles just giggles demonically.

Bob gives out his best warriors cry and rushes towards Miles with the bone shard aimed ahead.

Miles simply steps aside while keeping his foot in place, making Bob trip and fall to the ground.

Fortunately, the Hydra agent didn't land on his own weapon. The only thing damaged about Bob is his pride.

Bob groaned as he felt a hand grab the too of his head and being lifted into the air.

Miles insane expression is what Bob's vision met with.

"Time to feast!" Miles chuckled

Panicking, Bob did the only thing he could've thought of...

He kicked Miles in the nuts.

Miles yelped like how a dog does when you step on its paw and released his grip on Bob, falling to the ground and curling into a ball in pain.

Deadpool noticed this and leaped original place after killing another goblin.

The Mercinary grabbed his sword and aimed it down while in the air.

Miles's spider-sense (_or goblin-sense_) began to go off but he was in too much pain to move.

Deadpool's blade impaled Miles through the chest.

The lad started to twist and squirm in attempts to escape only slowly perish from blood loss. The color in Miles Morales's eyes left. He was finally free.

The Spider-Goblin fist smashed down on the arms of his throne in anger.

"**No! Miles, you were too weak.**" Soider-Goblin grilled.

Goblin MJ placed a hand on her king's shoulder.

"What now, lover?" she asked in a gravily voice.

"**Simple. I'll get rid of them!**" Spider-Goblin sneered

Deadpool looked up at Goblin as Bob got rid of the last few goblins with the same gun that was snatched away from him a few minutes earlier.

Hey Goblin! Think fast!" Deadpool shouted as he grabbed a grenade from his belt and pulled out the pin. Deadpool threw the explosive at his enemy but so they wouldn't have time to escape, he grabbed his gun and fired a shot at the airborne bomb.

Spider-Goblin's spider-sense went off.

He tried to grab MJ but was too late as the bullet met the grenade and exploded a few inches away from the three.

Spider-Goblin was blasted back, destroying his throne.

He started to role down the hill of bones and landed on the bottom.

Seeing that his blue mask is now ruined thanks to the explosion, he removed it revealing his green scaley face.

Goblin looked up to the top of the the bone pile and his heart sank as he saw smoke rising.

"**no...**" he said almost in a whisper.

Spider-Goblin climbed up the small mountain and saw the charred remains of his wife and aunt.

His queen...dead...

Spider-Goblin gritted his sharp teeth. He looked up at the sky and screamed furiously.

"**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"I think he got that from _Revenge of the Sith_." Deadpool quipped

Spider-Goblin glared down at the merc and his friend. His yellow eyes burning with hate.

"**I've had enough of both of you!**" Goblin yelled as black ooze quickly covered his body.

In a matter of seconds, the Spider-Goblin has now taken a new form.

He was now more bulky and his entire costume was now a shiny sillouette.

A long pink tongue spilled from the now gaping mouth with rows of shape teeth and eyes emerald green.

"Is that the venom symbiote?!" Bob asked in surprised.

Deadpool nodded.

Symbiote Goblin leaped from the bones and landed in front of Deadpool.

Before the mouthy ninja could react, the black monster wacked him to the side with his giant arm.

Symbiote Goblin then turned his attention to Bob.

Bob's legs shook like Jell-O.

"C-Could we talk this out?" Bob whimpered.

Symbiote Goblin smiled evilly.

"**The time for reason has long passed!**" he replied while grabbing Bob by the neck.

"**I bet you'll taste like chicken!**" Symbiote Spider sneered.

But before the Hydra agent was consumed, the honking of a car horn reached their ears.

The symbiote weakly quivered from loud noise.

Turning around, symbiote goblin spotted Deadpool in a car driving fast.

The car rammed the back of the Goblin's legs, making him fall backwards and lose grip on Bob, allowing the latter to escape death once more.

Deadpool made a sharp U-Turn and raced back at the monster.

Fortunately, the vehicle that Deadpool was driving has custom speakers put in by the original owner (_dead btw_) who really enjoyed loud music.

Deadpool found an aux that the original owner kindly left behind. He took his phone out of his pocket and hooked it up to the cord. The Merc opened his music app and attempted to find the perfect song that has enough bass to combat the ooze.

"Ah-ha!" said Deadpool as he found the perfect tune.

As he pressed the button for it to play and cranked the volume all the way up but the usual buffering circle came up. His music requires some form of internet connection and with no hotspot or wifi router active in an apocalyptic setting, he'll just have to risk using mobile data.

Suddenly, black tendrils wrapped around the car as it was only a foot away from impact.

Now back on his feet, Symbiote Goblin used his tendrils to rip the driver's side door off its henges and pulled Deadpool out by grabbing his leg, leaving his phone in the car.

The tendrils sank down on Deadpool where his whole body except for his head was now binded.

Symbiote Goblin laughed as his mouth widened to swallow Deadpool alone.

But he was interrupted by something hard hitting his leg.

Looking down, Goblin saw Bob going to town with a metal crowbar.

"LET. HIM. GO. NOW." Bob puffed as he continued his feeble assault.

The Symbiote Monstrosity used his free arm to flick the bar, easily disarming the agent.

Bob looked at his now empty hands and back at Symbiote Goblin. He smiled nervously.

"Heh-heh." Bob chuckled nervously.

The Goblin grabbed Bob by the waist and held him up in the air.

"**Now you both will witness the failure of your mindless attempt of stopping my reign!**" Goblin laughed

Deadpool, on the other hand, had a different plan.

"Hey, Gobbie! Guess who's gonna give it to ya?" he asked

The symbiote scowled.

"**What?**" he asked in confusion.

Deadpool leaned closer.

"X" he answered in a whisper.

The car still wrapped in tendrils started to vibrate before a loud mixture of drums and guitar rifts blasted from the speakers.

Deadpool looked on with confusion as he recognized the only song with that epic mixture.

"_DRAGONFORCE_? I THOUGHT I PICKED _X GONNA GIVE IT TO YA_?" Deadpool yelled.

"DID YOU HAVE IT ON SHUFFLE?" BOB ASKED LOUDLY

The Symbiote attached to the goblin started to aggressively squirm and quiver at the loud vibrations, slowly peeling itself away from Goblin.

With his tendrils no longer keeping a tight hold, Deadpool and Bob managed to slip out of it's grasp.

The car that was suspended in hair has been dropped back down as well.

"TO THE CAR!" Deadpool ordered

Bob hopped into the passengers seat while covering his ears as Deadpool opened the hood and slipped something in before slamming it shut and returning to the drivers seat.

Deadpool floored the gas petal and rammed into the dazed symbiote monster.

The monster was carried by the car, still going crazy from the loud noise. But to make it worse, Deadpool held down the horn as well.

The car was driven into a brick wall of a nearby building where the goblin was wedged.

"BOB! GET OUT NOW!"

Deadpool commanded.

The two jumped out and made a run for it.

Symbiote Goblin used his returning strength to push the car away but a sudden flash of fire eruoted from the hood.

A large boom was almost missed by Deadpool's and Bob's ringing ears, the former having it better because of his healing factor repairing the damage.

"I-Is it over?" Bob asked with a raised voice.

Knowing that Bob can't hear correctly at the second, Deadpool shook his head as a way of saying _No_.

Bob's breath hitched as he glanced back towards the inferno.

They didn't see anything emerge from it. Maybe the Merc was wrong? Nope, he was right.

Out of the fire came a spinning piece of metal that flew into Bob's arm.

Bob yelled in pain as his arm began to bleed.

Deadpool quickly removed the sharp object which was revealed to be a razor bat.

Suddenly, The Goblin emerged from the flames, riding on a goblin glider.

The Spider-Goblin now looked absolutely pissed.

"**You killed my forces, my queen, and my symbiote! I admit that it's my fault for just waiting for you to come to me, Deadpool. But now I'll fix my error.**" Spider-Goblin warned.

A turret of missles lowered from the wings and were fired towards the dynamic duo (_Is that considered copyright_?).

Deadpool and Bob quickly jumped out of the way as explosives rained down.

At the moment, Spider-Goblin was more focused on Deadpool rather than Bob. That bumbling reject can wait.

The glider's front opened to reveal gun turrets that shot bullets which began to fire at a running Deadpool.

"Oh how I really wish I could teleport like my ultimate counterpart!" Deadpool complained, looking up at the author with an annoyed glance.

"**I've dealt with too much crap before I became my true self! Constantly trying to do the right thing, taking the punches by the people of New York who easily turned against me when Jameson opened his big mouth! Living with my aunt because I couldn't afford an actual home due to my pathetic job! But the one thing, the ONLY thing I can no longer put up with...IS YOU!**"

Spider-Goblin growled as he continued his onslaught.

Deadpool jumped over a car and took cover as the Goblin passed.

"Me? I made your life interesting." Deadpool defended as he loaded his guns.

Spider-Goblin's glider stopped and slowly turned around.

"**Interesting?**** The only thing you brought me was constant headaches. All of the jokes, all of the ignorance, and how people always blamed me for the deaths you caused because everyone always confuses me to be you!**" Spider-Goblin explained angrily.

"Hey! I told everyone that I was responsible for killing that one drug lord!" said Deadpool

Soider-Goblin zoomed forwards.

"**3 WEEKS LATER! The entire SWAT team was on my tail. I almost died!**" Spider-Goblin yelled as he fired the turrets once more.

Deadpool rolled but still got hit on his side.

His wound began to bleed but the torn skin immediately began to heal itself thanks to Deadpool's advanced healing factor.

"Hey, you finally nicked me!" said Deadpool as he raised his guns in the air and opened fire.

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

Goblin laughed

"**You just love your little healing factor don't ya? Well enjoy it while you can!**" Spider-Goblin grinned as he reached for a scabbard tied to his belt and pulled out a sword. But not just any sword...

"**This blade has been crafted just for you. It's made of pure carbonadium and I'm sure that it shall hinder your precious healing factor in order for me to finally end your life.**" Goblin cackled.

Deadpool stood up.

"And I have something special for YOU to my homicidal brother from another mother." Deadpool explained boldly.

Spider-Goblin scowled.

"**And what would that be? A joke? An explanation about how we're just a bunch of characters in a comic book?**" The villain questioned.

Deadpool grabbed a small metal cylinder from his pocket.

"A smoke capsule." Deadpool grinned

Goblin shook his head.

"**You are an utter disappointment. I hope you realize that.**" Spider-Goblin groaned in annoyance.

Deadpool throws down the capsule which breaks and is immediately surrounded by gray smoke.

"**You won't escape me so easily!" **Gobln roared as he flew towards the gas and began to slash the sword in different directions.

As the gas faded, Goblin saw that Deadpool was no longer in sight.

"**Where are you hiding?**" Goblin asked.

Suddenly, Goblin rubbed his nose as it felt like it was burning on the inside.

Spider-Goblin's glider levitated back in the air.

"HEADS UP!"

The glider exploded from the bottom, launching Spider-Goblin towards the wall.

But he quickly recovered and moved into a position where he latched onto the wall with his hands and feet.

Goblin looked down to see Deadpool tossing a grenade up and down in one hand with a metal bar in the other. In front of the Merc was the now destroyed glider.

"FORE!" Deadpool yelled as he tossed the grenade in the air and wacked it, sending it flying at Spider-Goblin.

The latter leaped off the wall and on the street as the wall where he was once perched on exploded.

"**That...is the final time I am caught off guard.**" Spider-Goblin seethed.

Deadpool grabbed both katanas.

"And finally ready to fight me like a man?" he taunted.

"**I really hate you.**" Goblin growled as he ran forwards as Deadpool did the same.

Blades clashed as the two tried to get the upper hand. Spider-Goblin with his skill and Deadpool with his speed.

Deadpool ducked when the carbonadium blade wistled against the wind towards his head.

Spider-Goblin stepped aside when Deadpool lunged his swords forwards at Spider-Goblin's chest.

"**You're getting slow, Wade. Are you feeling intimidated by me?**" Goblin asked

Deadpool laughed.

"Nah. I'm just aware that you're a Hanzo main and that you suck at using a sword." Deadpool replied as he placed one bag back in it's scabbard and grabbed his pistol.

Deadpool aimed at Goblin's face and pulled the trigger.

Goblin moved out of the way of the bullet and slashed the sword only for Deadpool to intercept it with his blade.

Deadpool found a window to shoot again and fired at Goblin's stomach and shot at his gut.

But the bullets bounced off.

"**Ha-Ha! You think I'm just wearing cloth and leather?**" Spider-Goblin laughed as he lifted his foot and kicked Deadpool in the gut, shoving him back.

Spider-Goblin then used his blade again and successfully struck Deadpool's left arm, cutting it off as his katana fell to the ground.

"I'm still _armed_!" Deadpool joked as he raised his gun again but Goblin shoved the sword in his chest and tackled him to the ground.

Deadpool's back laid across the cold hard concrete as the sword was pushed deeper into his chest, meeting in pain.

Spider-Goblin's grinning face looked over Deadpool.

"**Any last words?**" he asked.

Deadpool coughed.

"Y-You..."

He studdered.

"**Hurry. Your time is almost up!**"

Deadpool lifted his head to the point where his and Spider-Goblin noses meet.

"You should've gone for the head." said Deadpool with a raspy voice.

Spider-Goblin's smile dropped as he looked at Deadpool in confusion.

"**What the heck does that mean? I want you to suffer, not die immediately.**"

"Look down." Deadpool grinned

Spider-Goblin glanced down.

His pupils shrunk and heart skipped a beat.

What he saw was shocking...

Deadpool has lodged a combat knife into his chest that went threw the suit and into his skin. Blood pouring down from the knife down Deadpool's glove.

Spider-Goblin looked back at Deadpool with surprise as a line of blood leaked from his mouth.

"**H-How? My Spider-Sense should've warned me about this.**" Spider-Goblin asked with his voice full of shock.

"I read my comic books. I used a the same gas that Norman Osborn used. The gas that nullifies your Spider-Sense." Deadpool explained.

"**The s-same way he found out m-my identity.**" Spider-Goblin shook.

The villain released his grip on the sword and fell onto his back next to Deadpool.

"And I made my knife extra sharp. So sharp you wouldn't feel a thing." Deadpool added as he gripped the carbonadium blade and struggled to pull it out of his chest.

Spider-Goblin stared into the sky.

"**This is how it ends?**" he asked

Deadpool shrugs.

"You're not missing much to be honest. I just know that you needed to die. You did kill a lot of people." said Deadpool

"**M-My enemies!**" Spider-Goblin growled.

"Now that's your evil side talking. Really think about it." said Deadpool with the blade barely out of his body.

Spider-Goblin reminisced on his past ...this.

All of this heroes, those memories, was it all for nothing.

"**My enemies! My...My eni...My...friends?**" Spider-Goblin asked. But not to anyone in particular. Just himself.

"Bingo-Bango-Bongo!" Deadpool replied

"**I killed them all...**"

"Pretty much."

"**I did it with a smile.**"

"We all do something with a smile. I do everything with a smile."

Spider-Goblin felt his breath getting shorter and shorter.

A single tear fell from his eye as the small microscopic spark of humanity that resided in his body finally uncovered itself.

"**E-Everyone...Un-cle Ben...I'm sorry.**" Spider-Goblin whispered sadly.

Finally, the color left Goblin's eyes and the monster died.

A green mist left Spider-Goblin's mouth and floated into the air after he took his last breath.

But no one was around to inhale the gas that started this nightmare in the first place. It's all over now.

The green gas faded away into nothingness.

Deadpool signed as his head flopped back onto the ground.

"Deadpool!" Bob screamed as he ran up to his friend.

Bob threw his hand over his mouth seeing the dead Spider-Goblin and the one-armed Deadpool with a sword in his chest.

Bob ran up to Deadpool and pulled the blade out of his chest.

The Hydra Agent knelt next to Deadpool.

"Wade you did it! We won! The Goblin's dead." Bob cheered

Deadpool's head slowly turned to Bob.

"Yeah yeah...cool. Hey Bob, thanks..." Deadpool said weakily.

Bob scowled.

"Thanks? For what?" he asked

"For being a great friend. It was fun while it lasted." Deadpool replied.

Bob's eyes widened as he realized what Deadpool meant.

"N-No, you can't die now!" Bob said frightened.

"Sorry buddy. I see the light. Just make sure you live life. And make sure Ryan Reynolds continues to play me once I'm officially in the MCU...k?" Deadpool requested.

"S-Sure...I'll try!" Bob whimpered.

Deadpool raised his one arm and gave a thumbs up.

"Cowabunga."

And with that final word, Deadpool fell silent as his body went limp.

"D-Deadpool?" Bob called.

With the silence, Bob knew that his friend is gone.

Bob's head lowers to Deadpool's chest as he begins to cry.

_BBRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!_

Bob stopped crying as he looked to where the unmistakable sound of a fart came from.

He looked at Deadpool's head and back around his legs.

"What the..."

Deadpool's chest lightly jiggled as small chuckled escaped his mouth.

"D-Deadpool?" Bob asked.

Deadpool immediately bursted out laughing.

He pointed a finger with his one arm at Bob.

"I got you!" Deadpool laughed.

Bob glared at Deadpool.

"You jerk! I thought you died!" Bob fumed as he shoved Deadpool.

Deadpool calmed down.

"Alright, alright, I apologize." Deadpool giggled.

Deadpool struggled to get to his feet, prompting Bob to help him up.

"So...what now?" Deadpool asked as he looked around at the carnage as his other arm started to grow back.

Bob snatched the pistol from Deadpool's hand and repeatedly shot at Spider-Goblin's corpse until the clip ran out of ammo.

"Woah, Bobby. Calm down!" said Deadpool

"Just wanted to be sure that he's dead." Bob defended as he handed the gun back to Deadpool.

"So back to my question." said Deadpool

Bob's eyes lit up.

"Well I think we should contact the other states to let them know that the threat is over with. We will help rebuild the city and raise a new generation of heroes and make sure that something like this never happens again. We'll be seen as heroes and go down in history and..."

"Wanna get something to eat?" Deadpool interrupted.

Bob looked at Deadpool and shrugged after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure." he replied.

The two men walked off with a new destination:

A decent burger place.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this idea that I had. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews. And let me know if I used these characters correctly.**


End file.
